


Magari un autografo

by Geilie



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Fanboy Tom, Gen, Introspection, References to Shakespeare, Slice of Life, Tea
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Un tè con Shakespeare? Avrebbe talmente tante cose da chiedergli, talmente tanto da dirgli, che probabilmente non basterebbe un’intera teiera.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magari un autografo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la tripla Drabble Night organizzata tra il 05/04/13 e il 07/04/13 in onore di [Charme](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=97214), [LauriElphaba](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=96785) e [Rowena](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1880). Pacchetti di Charme.  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO LANCIA + RESTA_  
>  Fandom: Bonus = RPF (Attori + Storico)  
> Personaggi: Tom Hiddleston + Shakespeare  
> Prompt: [immagine](http://teaphotography.deviantart.com/art/My-Love-For-Tea-Time-291653605)

**Magari un autografo**  
 _301 parole - non betata; è una scemenza priva di ogni logica o pretesa, scritta solo per celebrare il grande amore di Tom Hiddleston per Shakespeare. Anche se un tè col vecchio Will lo prenderei volentieri anch'io..._  
   
«Tom! TOM!» chiama una fan a gran voce per farsi individuare tra la folla. Tom è felicissimo di essere stato invitato al Comic-Con, ma trovarsi di fronte a un tale mare di gente - a un tale mare di  _fan adoranti e cosplayer_ , per meglio dire - gli ha comunque causato un lieve shock.  
Non riesce a capire a chi appartenga la voce della signorina che si sta sgolando per fargli la prossima domanda, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi: vede braccia che si agitano ovunque e la sala è tutto fuorché silenziosa.  
«Sì, cara?» offre comunque, guardando nella direzione in cui  _crede_ , approssimativamente, che si trovi la ragazza e sperando di non fare alcuna gaffe.  
«Se potessi prendere un tè con un personaggio famoso qualsiasi, vivo o morto, chi sceglieresti? E perché?»  
Oh. Non si aspettava una domanda del genere, ma è anche vero che non si aspettava almeno la metà delle domande che gli hanno posto fino a quel momento. Rispetto alla media, poi, questa è decisamente innocua.  
Non ha neanche bisogno di pensarci su.  
«Inviterei a casa mia William Shakespeare, senza ombra di dubbio» risponde con un sorriso. «Gli offrirei tè e scones e ne approfitterei per farmi recitare il monologo dell’Enrico V. O per fargli sentire la  _mia_  versione di quel monologo, giusto per avere un parere dal maestro» aggiunge ridacchiando, per poi ringraziare la fan e passare la parola a Chris, che è stato interpellato da un bambino in costume da Capitan America.  
Un tè con Shakespeare? Avrebbe talmente tante cose da chiedergli, talmente tanto da dirgli, che probabilmente non basterebbe un’intera teiera, ma ha letto Orazio e il suo “carpe diem” e ha imparato a godere del presente, nell’ultimo periodo più che mai.  
Si accontenterebbe dell’improvvisazione di un sonetto o due. E magari di un autografo.


End file.
